Mending Putus aja deh-ssu
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Apa yang akan Aomine lakukan jika tiba-tiba Kise minta putus darinya, apalagi jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang ikut memanas-manasi pula? Side story dari episode 25 Kuroko no Basuke season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Mendingan putus aja deh-ssu**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta

**Gendre:** Romance, humor garing kaya krupuk kriuk-kriuk.

**Rate: M**

**Summmary:** Apa yang akan Aomine lakukan jika tiba-tiba Kise minta putus darinya? Side story dari episode 25 Kuroko no Basuke season 1

**Warning: **TYPOS, PERVERT, masih Lime belom Lemon, Boy X Boy.

Gak suka Yaoi gak usah baca. Harap yang berumur dibawah 17 taun pikir-pikir dulu sebelum baca. Soalnya Author gak tanggung jawab atas efek yang ditimbulkan. Hal ini juga berlaku buat yang diatas 17 taun. Cuma buat hiburan. Wish you like it.

**###**

Disebuah taman terlihat seorang pria bersurai emas tengah duduk memandang tanah sambil menahan kekecewaannya. Ya dia adalah Kise Ryouta, seorang model terkenal sekaligus Ace dari tim basket Kaijo Gakuen. Saat ini perasaannya sangat kacau, bagaimana tidak. Hari ini timnya telah kalah telak oleh Touou gakuen dan itu membuatnya sangat kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Andai ia bisa lebih kuat lagi, andai ia bisa lebih cepat lagi, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Disaat ia makin merutuki dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar mengelus rambut emasnya dengan perlahan. Saat itu ia langsung mendongak dan pupil matanya melebar ketika tau tangan tersebut milik siapa.

"Heh Kise apa kau masih ingat janjimu?" tanya laki-laki bersurai biru tua sambil tersenyum licik kearahnya dan dalam sekejap empat siku-siku bertengger manis dikepala sang model.

"Aominecchi~~~~tidak bisakah kita bicarakan itu besok?" Pandangnya tajam. Demi Tuhan ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan timun saat ini juga. Dan jangan tanya, kenapa harus timun.

"Tapi kamarku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok" Jawab Aomine santai.

"Cih! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Hnn…benarkah?"

"Kalau kau ingin membicarakan itu setidaknya jangan sekarang…" Kise lalu menunduk

"Lalu kapan?"

"Nanti..."

"Aku maunya sekarang."

"Hiks…Hi..hidoi…" Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Aomine.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menangis dulu…setidaknya biarkan aku-"

"Ya...ya...ya…" Aomine segera memotong perkataan Kise.

"Kau boleh menangis… Apa perlu pula kupinjamkan badanku untuk kaupeluk hah?" ejek Aomine. "Apa perlu pula ak-"

Aomine tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba Kise memeluk pinggangnya dan menangis tampa suara.

"Haahhh...merepotkan sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengelus surai emas Kise yang halus.

"Heh Kise, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak ingin kelakuan memalukanmu ini ketahuan oleh kuroko dan timnya." Ajak Aomine saat ia melihat tim Seirin berjalan tak jauh dari tempat tersebut dan hal itu hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kecil Kise.

~~~ **Apartemen Aomine** ~~~

"Masuklah" kata Aomine sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kise.

"Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Kise menggeleng lemah, dalam perjalanan pulang tadi ia hanya diam dan pelit membagi suaranya dan Aomine tidak bisa protes sama sekali tentang hal itu.

"Kakiku terasa lelah" Sahut Kise tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang masih menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi... Bagaimanapun aku tak sanggup menggendongmu menuju kamarku. Dan ingat, akupun sama lelahnya sepertimu."

"Wakatta."

Kisepun segera menuju ke ruang tv yang ada di apartemen Aomine, menjatuhkan dirinya ke satu-satunya sofa panjang yang ada disana. Ia terlentang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Aomine, ia kini menuju ke kamar mandi, mengambil handuk dan ember yang diisi dengan air hangat dan segera membawanya menuju ketempat Kise berada.

"Heh, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu hah? Apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengompres kaki Kise dengan handuk yang hangat.

"Apa kau marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"…"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu. Aku terpaksa… dan kau tau kenapa aku seperti itu." Aomine mencoba membela diri karna bagaimanapun ia tidak sanggup melihat Kise berlama-lama dalam kesedihan.

"Sampai kapan kita harus terus berpura-pura… Daiki.." kata Kise lirih sambil terus menutup matanya dengan sikunya.

"Entahlah."

"Aku lelah… Bahkan aku harus mati-matian melawanmu agar bisa menang darimu supaya kau mau mengakui hubungan kita secara terbuka."

"Maaf."

"Kita putus saja… Daiki."

Aomine membelalak, ia tidak percaya atas perkataan yang baru didengarnya tadi. Demi kolor longgar Murasakibara, ingin rasanya ia menutup mulut Kise dengan bibirnya supaya Kise tidak bicara sembarangan. Tapi, saat ini hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak rela jika nanti yang ada Kise malah membakar seluruh koleksi Mai-chan yang disembunyikan dibawah kulkas apabila ia berbuat seperti itu. Oke lupakan… karena sejujurnya ia lebih tidak rela kalau Kise langsung minggat darinya jika aksi tutup menutup mulut tersebut dilaksanakan.

Dengan segala daya upaya Aominepun bangkit dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba bersabar, ia tau beban yang ditanggung Kise tidaklah enteng. Iapun tau, kalau Kise sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menang darinya, karena dirinya tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kise untuk menang.

"Kise istirahatlah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi hal ini." Bisiknya sambil mengecup rambut emas Kise.

Aominepun meninggalkan Kise. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun pikirannya saat ini haruslah jernih, terlebih lagi untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya saat ini, dan jalan satu-satunya untuk menyegarkan pikiran hanyalah mandi. Ia yakin jika fikirannya sudah segar, pasti ia bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk masalah mereka berdua.

**~KISE POV~**

Uummm…

Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku perlahan. Hal yang pertama kusadari adalah, saat ini aku tengah terbaring di ranjang empuk Aominecchi. Aahh dia pasti sudah menggendongku tadi. Sesaat kemudian kulirik jam weker yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Umm... are…" Aku bangun dan mendapati diriku yang sudah memakai kemeja besar milik Aominecchi. Kemudian akupun menggaruk garuk kepalaku, mengingat-ingat pertandingan tadi siang dan saat itu pula rasa kesalku timbul kembali.

Haahhh… setelah kupikir-pikir alasanku untuk kesal padanya sangatlah berdasar. Bagaimana tidak. Aku yang seorang model terganteng seantero Tokyo ini sudahlah sangat berbaik hati untuk menerima si hitam dakian itu supaya menjadi pacarku. Tapi kenapa selama satu tahun pacaran dia masih saja tidak mau memproklamirkan hubungan kita seperti saat Bung Karno memproklamirkan kemerdekaan Indonesia! Ahh… lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Intinya aku sangat merasa diremehkan oleh sikapnya. Dasar Aominecchi jelek hitam dakian nyebelin!

Lalu tanpa berlama-lama, akupun beranjak bangun. Kurasakan rasa sakit di kakiku berkat pertandingan interhigh tadi sudah berkurang ketika aku melangkah. Kubuka pintu kamar dan kulihat Aominecchi sedang menonton tv sambil duduk bersila dan makan ramen dengan tenangnya. Akupun segera menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Bersiap untuk menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

"Makanlah..aaaa.." Katanya tiba-tiba begitu ia menyadari kehadiranku.

Reflek akupun membuka mulutku dan melahap ramen yang disuapi oleh Aominecchi. Karena bagaimanapun lapar dapat membuat orang menjadi setengah bodoh dan melupakan niat utamanya. Begitulah kata nenekku [?]

"Kenapa?" Aominecchi memandangku tajam, setelah aku makan bersuap-suap. Dan itu menyadarkanku, bahwa harga diriku tak lebih dari bersuap-suap mie. [ T.T ]

"Kau sudah sadar dan tidak ingin putus denganku kan?"

"iie… aku tetap ingin putus." Kataku datar sambil menahan lapar.

"Hah?"

"Aominecci itu bau, jelek, dakian, banyak kutu dan otaknya hanya setengah… jadi aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pacar Aominecchi." Kataku sambil memperhatikan Aominecchi yang kini sudah tak lagi mau menyuapiku. Cih! Dasar brengsek! [?]

"Ayolah Kise, kalau Midorima yang bicara seperti itu aku masih bisa mengerti, tapi ini kau… kau bukan tsundere seperti dia. Aku yakin dalam hatimu aku tetap lelaki yang paling seksi dan menggairahkan untukmu."

JLEB! Bagaikan tertusuk sepuluh gunting Akashi sambil tersiram kuah Ramen. Kata-kata Aominecchi memang sangat tepat sasaran menembut jantungku. Oh Tuhan, salahkan Aominecchi yang memiliki tubuh seksi dan membuatku betah bersamanya selama ini.

"Benarkan?"

"Dasar Aominecchi brengsek! Begitukah tanggapanmu terhadapku yang ingin putus?!" Aku mencoba mempertahankan harga diriku dengan berlagak sok cool.

"Apa otak kecilmu itu bergeser sehingga kau lupa hukum rimba? Ingatlah, yang menang yang memerintah." Katanya percaya diri sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yang betul itu yang kuat yang bertahan ssu!" Protesku.

"Terserah yang penting aku yang menang dan kaulah yang menjadi budakku." Jawabnya santai sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya hinnga habis. Kemudian ia kembali menatapku. Aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka sama sekali kata-katanya. Aku segera berdiri dan memukulnya dengan buntalan majalah Mai-chan miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauanku.

PLAKKK!

"itte… ittee…" Aominecchi memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kau ini Akashi hah? Aku ini pacarmu bukan budakmu! Ingat itu!" Omelku.

"Are… bukannya kau tadi minta putus?"

"Eh~~~~?" Muncul banyak tanda tanya di kepalaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sayang." Seringainya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan bibirku menjadi basah.

"Cepat sekali" begitulah pikirku. Sejak kapan ia bergerak dan menciumku.

Akupun segera memutuskan untuk memberontak. Ku coba untuk mendorongnya, tapi sekali lagi aku terkejut, sejak kapan ia mengunci tanganku kebelakang. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak menyadari keadaanku. Ia menciumku dengan kasar dan menekan bibirnya agar bisa memasuki bibirku. Bertahan… hanya itu yang ada di benakku dan tampaknya hal itu membuahkan hasil. Aominecchi kini melepaskan ciumannya.

"Keputusan yang salah." Katanya tidak senang dan hanya sanggup kubalas dengan ekspresi kagetku, karna tiba-tiba ia menciumku lagi. Menekan bibir bawahku lebih keras dan menggigitnya.

"Aahhh" bibirku sedikit terbuka akibat ulahnya, dan hal itu tidak disia-siakannya untuk mengakses mulutku dengan lidahnya.

Aku menahan diriku sekuatnya agar tidak ada suara yang lolos dari bibirku ketika lidahnya mengajak lidahku menari.

"Emph" gerakan lidahnya semakin liar didalam mulutku. Berputar dan memilin lidahku. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutku. Membuat saliva menetes dari ujung bibirku.

"Mmmpphh…eennnhh…" Aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan diriku agar tidak lebih dari ini, sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya menyentuh milikku yang ada dibawah sana, dan sontak membuatku mendesah lebih panjang dan kehilangan keseimbanganku.

"Akkhhh…eeennhhhh…." Kami berduapun terjatuh diatas sofa, dengan dirinya yang berada diatas tubuhku. Namun enttah mengapa ciumannya tak lepas sedikitpun dari bibirku. Ciumannya masih tetap memonopoliku. Kepalaku pusing, dadaku terasa terbakar…oooohh…aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahannya lagi.

"Aaahhh…" Pertahananku kali ini benar-benar runtuh.

**# To be continue #**

Hehehe… mav.. diberentiin sampe sini dulu ya.. soalnya kalo dilanjut kepanjangan.. hehehehe… *garuk-garuk kepala.

**Mind to review?** nge-Flame juga boleh, tapi jgn galak-galak ya…maklum baru pertama kali nulis dan itu ber-rate-M pula…hahahaha… Maafkan saya yang gak tau diri ini

Ja


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending Putus aja deh-ssu**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo Kurobas punya saya, pasti yang ada malah one on one diranjang terus jadinya. Hahahaha

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta

**Gendre:** Romance, humor garing kaya krupuk kriuk-kriuk.

**Rate: M**

**Summmary:** Sepertinya niat awal Kise untuk minta putus dari Aomine mulai melenceng. Sejauh apa ya melencengnya? Kita liat aja yuk! Side story dari episode 25 Kuroko no Basuke season 1

**Warning: **TYPO, PERVERT, LEMON PARAH, Boy X Boy.

Gak suka Yaoi gak usah baca, karna dijamin bakalan mual. Harap yang berumur dibawah 18 taun pikir-pikir dulu sebelum baca. Soalnya Author gak tanggung jawab atas efek yang ditimbulkan. Hal ini juga berlaku buat yang diatas 18 taun. Cuma buat hiburan. Wish you like it.

**~Normal POV~ **

"Ahhh…" Suara itupun akhirnya lolos.

"Sexy" begitulah yang ada dipikiran Aomine saat desahan Kise mulai terdengar dan ia ingin agar desahan itu semakin keras dan semakin banyak didengarnya. Maka iapun semakin memperdalam ciumannnya, mengabsen gigi-gigi Kise yang tersusun rapi dan mengajak kekasihnya itu menarikan tarian didalam mulutnya.

"Eeemm…eennhh…mmmpphh.."

Aomine melepaskan ciumannnya begitu dirasa waktunya telah tiba untuk memberi Kise oksigen. Oksigen..hore..hore..hore.. HORE! [Plak!Lupakan] lagu Tasya

"Huuahh…haahhh…haahhh" Mereka mengambil banyak pasokan oksigen yang ada diudara. Kemudian Aomine menatap pemandangan indah di depan wajahnya. Ya…wajah Kise Ryouta yang dihiasi semburat merah disertai saliva yang menetes ke lehernya jenjangnya.

"Kau sangat manis~~Ryo~ta~~" Kata Aomine dengan suara seduktifnya.

"Tunggu dulu..ao…mmppphhhh…" Kata-kata Kise segera terputus oleh ciuman Aomine.

Kali ini Aomine memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan susah payah Kise mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Aomine. Tapi sayang, tenaga Aomine lebih besar daripada Kise. Ia menekan tubuh Kise dan tangannya meraih leher Kise menekannya kearahnya supaya ciumannya makin dalam.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Kise, Aominepun mencium leher Kise dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan dileher jenjang tersebut.

"Aakkhh…hentikan…aahhhh…Aominecchi...kumohon…aarrgghh"

Aomine tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan kali ini di leher sebelah kiri. Ia mengecup dan menggigit leher mulus itu, membuat sang pemilik semakin lepas kendali.

"Aominecchi… jang..aahhhn..aahh..jangan disitu…uuhhh"

Tangan Kise yang berhasil lolos dari himpitan tubuh Aomine segera menahan kepala Aomine, tapi tetap.. hal itu tidak menghentikan aktifitas Sang Ace berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aakkhh… henti…khan.."

"Aaahh…Daiki..aahh….daaiikki!"

Aominepun menghentikan aksi jilat menjilat leher tersebut yang sudah menghasilkan skor 2-0 atas dirinya, kemudian ia memandang wajah sayu Kise yang sudah benar-benar pasrah.

"Nani…?" Tanyanya polos. "Bukankan kau menikmatinya..Ryo~ta~" Godanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Urusai! Ahoo! Hahh..hahh..hahh.." bentak Kise dengan nafasnya yang sudah tidak teratur sambil punggung tangannya mengelap saliva yang membasahi lehernya.

"Lalu apa kau ingin menghentikannya sampai sini?" Tanya Aomine sambil memainkan tangannya dibibir bawah Kise. Membuat sang pemilik bibir hanya sanggup menatap sayu sang pemuda tan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pernah meninggalkan bekas." Sahut Kise pelan sambil kemudian menghindari tatapan Aomine. Ia merasa canggung jika harus berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan mantan temannya itu. Berharap lawan bicaranya mengerti apa yang ia maksud, tapi,

"Haahhhh" Aomine menghela nafas. Iapun bangkit, menarik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari tubuh Kise. Saat itu pula Kise kaget dan tiba-tiba perempatan siku sudah bertengger di kepalanya.

"Mau kemana kau Ahominecchhiiii~~~" Kise bangun, menatap tajam Aomine dengan death glarenya.

"Ryouta, kau tau…" Aomine mulai menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Melakukan itu tanpa membuat tanda itu sulit sekali… lebih sulit daripada bermain basket. Aku harus menahan diriku mati-matian agar tidak menghabisimu saat kita one on one diranjang. Jadi daripada aku diminta untuk seperti itu terus, lebih baik kita sudahi saja." Lanjut Aomine panjang lebar dengan entengnya.

"Ta..tapi…tapi aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku…"

"Hnn..?"

"Aku ingin..."

"Ryouta… Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Kisepun duduk kemudian menunduk, dengan malu-malu ia memegang ujung kaos yang dikenakan Aomine dan berkata pelan.

"Kau membuatku jadi begini..maka..bertanggung jawablah-ssu" jawab Kise malu-malu.

"Baiklah, asal kau mau menuruti keinginanku kali ini." Aomine mencium bibir Kise. Bukan ciuman yang panas, namun hanya ciuman biasa yang sangat singkat, yang membuat Kise menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mudahnya. Setelah melihat anggukan itu Aominepun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kise.

"Ikuti aku."

"…"

"Ooi…ayo cepat."

"Kenapa tidak menggendongku-ssu?" Tanya Kise malu-malu sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya.

"Hhhaaahhh." Aomine menghela nafas dan memandangi Kise.

"Hai..hai..haii.." Lanjutnya sambil kemudian menggendong Kise menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau belum mandi kan? Jadi aku akan memandikanmu sayang." Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas diwajah Aomine, entah rencana apa yang saat ini ada didalam kepala Aomine. Hanya Aomine dan author nista ini yang tau [?]. Karena sekecil apapun kapasitas otak Aomine, ia tidak bisa diremehkan, terutama jika mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan one on one yang berbau yang engga-engga, baik itu dilapangan, kapanpun dan dimanapun minumannya tetap the botol sosri. –Abaikan.

Tanpa ragu, Aomine menggendong Kise ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Memang bukan tempat yang elit, namun setidaknya ia telah membersihkan kamar mandi ini setidaknya dua bulan sekali. Sehingga kelabang seperti Akashipun akan berfikir dua ribu kali untuk menetap dan beranak pinak disitu –Gunting merah beterbangan–. Lain halnya dengan Kise, sepertinya dia harus merelakan proses reproduksinya kali ini di kamar mandi nista tersebut.

"Aominecchi… apa kau yakin kita akan disini?" Kise segera memastikan begitu ia didudukkan di atas keramik kamar mandi yang terasa dingin.

"Tenang saja aku sudah pakai vani** semua kotoran minggat." Jelas Aomine dengan semangat berkibar. –Oke…lupakan.. Aomine tak pernah berkata seperti itu.

"Bukankah dikamar lebih baik-ssu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin memandikanmu." Jawab Aomine dengan penuh senyum sambil mengarahkan shower kearah Kise.

"Ahhhh…hentikan Aominecchi…dingin!" Kise melindungi dirinya dari air shower yang tiba-tiba mengucur membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa… dingin lebih terasa segar Ryouta." Jelas Aomine sambil terus berdiri dan mengarahkan shower agar dapat membasahi seluruh tubuh Kise. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan showernya dan segera berjongkok, menatap wajah manis Kise dan tubuh sexynya yang dibalut kemeja basah yang kini terlihat trasparan hingga dapat memetakan tubuh Kise dengan sempurna. Sungguh ia sangat ingin melahap Kise saat ini juga. Menghabiskannya, sampai sang kekasih tak sanggup lagi berjalan selama seminggu. Namun ia mencoba menahan dirinya. Ia ingin bermain-main sebentar saat ini. Lalu iapun mengecap bibir Kise, mempermainkan lidahnya mengajak Kise menari bersama. Kisepun menyambut ajakan tersebut dengan senang hati, dan sepertinya iapun sudah lupa dengan masalah putus ataupun harga diri sama sekali. Baginya, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti yang penting asik. [?]

"Eennhhh...aahhh..." Kise terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang saat ini menginginkan lebih. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Aomine agar ciuman itu semakin dalam dan memabukkan. Aominepun segera mengabulkannya. Sementara itu, tangan Aomine tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Dengan cekatan ia melepas kancing kemeja Kise satu persatu hingga kemeja tersebut merosot tanpa terlepas sepenuhnya dari kedua tangan Kise. Sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan. Dengan cepat tangannya segera menggapai sabun cair yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ryouta…" bisik Aomine seduktif setelah ia melepaskan ciuman dibibir Kise dan mulai mengalihkannya ke leher jenjang sang kekasih bersurai emas tersebut.

"Aahhh…aahhhh…" Kise mulai mengerang, merasakan ada gigitan di lehernya yang terasa bagaikan sengatan listrik. Tangannya dengan susah payah menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Karena bagaimanapun juga saat ini dirinya sedang tidak bersandar ditembok. Mengingat pacarnya itu jarang membersihkan kamar mandi. Tentulah ia takut terkena panu atau korengan. Dan bukanlah tindakan yang elit bila seorang Kise membeli salep 77 di Indoapril nantinya.

Kemudian ciuman Aomine beralih ke leher disebelahnya, ia menggigitnya dan menjilatnya, berusaha agar kiss-mark tak tertinggal lagi disana, sambil kedua tangannya menggosokkan sabun cair ke tubuh Kise yang kemudian berubah menjadi busa-busa lembut.

"Akkhh...Aominecchi…Ennhhhh." tubuh Kie bergetar, ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika tangan Aomine memanjakan tubuhnya dengan busa lembut tersebut.

"Panggil namaku Ryouta." Bisik Aomine sambil memainkan kedua nipple Kise dengan kedua tangannya yang telah berlumuran busa.

"Eennnhh… Daiki…aahhh….Daiki…"

"Bagus." Sahut Aomine sambil kemudian melepaskan celana dalam Kise dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Ahhh…aahh…Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah merahnya ketika melihat Aomine mulai menggosok milik pribadinya.

"Aaahh..aahh… Daiki….licin…uunnn…" Desahan nikmat Kise makin menjadi karena saat ini Aomine mulai mengocok milik Kise yang telah dilumuri busa.

"Apa kau suka?" Goda Aomine, dan hal itu hanya dijawab oleh desahan nikmat sang model yang menatapnya sendu semanis madu.

"Aah..aakhh…"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Ryouta."

"Aaahhh… Daiki…aaahh...aku…aahhh.."

"Keluarkanlah Ryouta."

"Akkhh...faster Daiki…aakkhh...lebih cepat." Pinta Kise.

"…"

"Kumohon"

Kemudian Aominepun semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan Kise yang ukurannya terbilang lumayan dengan kedua tangannya dibantu oleh busa-busa lembut nan nista tersebut. Tak lupa Aomine memainkan twinballs milik Kise dan hanya disambut oleh erangan Kise yang semakin menjadi.

"Daiki…aargghh…aku tidak tahan laghi…Daiki…aahh" Kise mulai membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai dingin kamar mandi, karena kedua tangannya sudah lemas untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Beruntung karena jarak dinding dan dirinya agak jauh dari tembok sehingga kepalanya aman 100%.

"Lebih keras, Kise... mendesahlah… aku ingin mendengarnya." Perintah Aomine sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kise yang teramat seksi. Wajah yang memerah hingga ketelingan ditambah mata sayu dan mulut seksinya yang terbuka mengeluarkan saliva, mendesah dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Daiki… aaarghh...Daiki…aahhh…hayaku…aahh.."

"Bagus…terus seperti itu." Perintah Aomine sambil kemudian mencium leher putih sang model. Dan akibatnya suara Kise makin tak terkendali.

"Aakkkhhhhhhhhhh…Daiki…aahh..ahhh.."

"Jangan ditahan Ryouta" Bisik Aomine di telingan Kise dengan suara yang demi Tuhan, sangat sangat sangat sexy.

"Aku tidak...aakkhh...ahh… Daiki…" Tangan Kise memegang tangan Aomine yang sedang mengocok milik pribadinya. Memberikan tanda bahwa ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Dengan tempo yang lebih cepat lagi Aominepun menaik turunkan tangannya dan kemudian,

"Arrrgghhhh…..ahhh…ahhh..ahhh" Cairan putih kentalpun lolos dari milik Kise, membasahi baju Aomine serta wajah dan sebagian tubuh Kise.

"Hah..hah..hah…" Kise mengahirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Ternyata kau lebih lama dari kemarin-kemarin ya… sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati terhadapmu." Bisik Aomine seduktif.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Daiki..hah…hah..hah…" jawab Kise dengan nafas yang naik turun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Aominepun langsung berdiri, melepas semua pakaiannya hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang sudi menempel ditubuhnya. –Plakk!-. Lalu ia segera mengambil shower dan mengarahkannya kearah Kise. Reflek Kisepun segera menutupi wajahnya dengan panik.

"Tenanglah Ryouta… aku tidak sejahat itu…" Ucap Aomine sambil mengarahkan air shower ke tubuh Kise, yang ternyata mengeluarkan air hangat, bukan air dingin seperti diawal tadi.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal…aho!" Teriak Kise dalam hati.

Yah... saat ini Kise sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan Aomine lakukan terhadap dirinya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah sehabis mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Bahkan iapun hanya bisa kesal ketika Aomine mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa busa sabun dan sperma yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, cara Aomine membersihkannya sangatlah mengesalkan menurutnya.

"Daiki, jangan menggodaku terus."

"Aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu… Ryou~ta~" jawab Aomine sambil menghisap kedua nipple Kise. Kise hanya bisa menahan semua desahannya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"…"

"…"

"Daiki, sampai kapan kau akan menggodaku?"

"Aku tidak menggoda, aku hanya membersihkan punyamu…apakah itu salah?" Tanya Aomine sok polos, lalu ia kembali mengemut milik Kise turun naik. Otomatis Kise langsung duduk, terlihat jelas empat siku-siku besar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sengaja! Kau memang sengaja!" protes Kise dengan muka udang rebusnya, sambil mencoba mengangkat kepala Aomine. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih belum sanggup menerima kenikmatan seperti itu saat ini.

"Hmm... sepertinya Uke ku sudah tidak sabar." Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Aomine.

"Baiklah…" lanjutnya sambil kemudian mencium Kise dengan tiba-tiba. Melumat bibir Kise dengan penuh nafsu dan mendapat sambutan belalakan mata madu milik Kise beserta suara desahan yang tertahan. Kemudian jari telunjuknya diarahkan pada lubang sempit milik Kise. Kise hanya bisa mengerang ketika jari itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Aaarrghh…emmphh" Kise mencoba memberontak, namun Aomine tidak peduli, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya seiring dengan jarinya yang masuk semakin dalam.

"Eenn…eennhhh.." Kise masih coba melawan, namun tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia menggigit bibir bawah Aomine dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hah…hah… Sakit... hah…" Jawab Kise dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan bercanda Ryouta. Aku hanya menggunakan satu jariku, dan yang ku tahu ramuan manjakanimu tidak akan membuat lubangmu kembali rapat." Protes Aomine.

"Bukan…ahhh… pinggulku...hah…hah…."

Aomine menatap Kise dengan seksama, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung bangkit dan menggendong Kise menjauh dari kamar mandi nista tersebut menuju kamarnya. Menaruh Kise tepat ditengah-tengah ranjang empuknya. Kembali ia mengunci kedua iris madu Kise lekat-lekat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam dan memandangiku terus-ssu?" Perkataan lembut Kise membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Tanpa dikomando Aomine segera bergerak. Ia memposisikan dirinya di tengah kaki Kise dan melebarkannya. Kemudian wajahnya diarahkan pada lubang kecil milik Kise. Dijilatnya lubang tersebut dan lidahnyapun menari menggoda. Memastikan lubang tersebut mendapat cukup pelumas dari salivanya.

"Aaahhh… Daiki…jangan lakukan itu…aakkhh…"

Mendengar desahan menggoda kekasihnya, ia kembali menjilat dan bermain-main dengan lubang sempit Kise dengan lidahnya beberapa kali. Kemudian setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya lagi ke lubang tersebut. Memasukkannya perlahan, hingga masuk seluruhnya.

"Nani… kenapa kau tidak mengerang sayang? Apa satu masih kurang untukmu?" kemudian Aomine menambah satu jarinya lagi untuk memasuki lubang tersebut.

"Eerrggh… Daiki… kau brengsek!" Erang Kise dengam wajah yang benar-benar memerah, mengingat dirinya sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali, jadi wajar saja jika satu jari tak memberi efek yang terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Dan otak mesum Aomine tau benar bagaimana membuat kekasinya itu kesal setengah hidup.

"Baiklah, kuberi kau lebih, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Aomine menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Dan disambut oleh erangan tertahan dari bibir manis Kise. Tak puas dengan erangan tersebut, Aominepun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk dan mengaduk-aduk tubuh Kise untuk memastikan dimana letak sweet spot sang kekasih. Tak mau harga dirinya makin jatuh karena merasa dipermainkan , Kisepun hanya menahan kesakitannya dengan menggeliat kekiri dan ke kanan.

"Apa perlu kutambah lagi, Ryo~ta~?"

"Aargh…Daiki… ah… ah… mo… moi…" pinta Kise sambil memegangi tangan Aomine.

"Hnn?"

"Arrgghhh!" Kise mengerang hebat, ia merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhhnya.

"Ow ow ow…sepertinya semakin lama semakin mudah menemukannya." Terhias senyum lebar diwajah Aomine. Iapun mengeluarkan masukkan jari-jarinya berulang kali hingga terus menerus menghantam sweet spot tersebut.

"Aahh… ah..akhh… Daiki… moi… cukup… aakkh…"

"Bukankan kau menyukainya." Aomine semakin intents mempermainkan jarinya sambil memandangi wajah Kise yang teramat seksi. Andai diperbolehkan, ingin rasanya ia memotret wajah pasrah penuh hasrat yang ada didepannya saat ini dan kemudian memandanginya setiap menit.

"Daiki… kumohon… aah…ah…" Kise semakin erat memegang tangan Aomine.

Seolah mengerti apa maksud Kise, Aominepun segara mengeluarkan seluruh jari-jarinya, sebagi gantinya ia mendekatkan miliknya di depan gerbang kenikmatan milik Kise. Setelah dirasa tepat, Aominepun menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang anal Kise dalam satu gerakan, hingga miliknya benar-benar tertanam seluruhnya.

" AAARGGHHHH!" Kise berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena rasa sakit yang dideranya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai dan kedua irisnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ryouta, tenanglah" Aomine merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kise, terlebih lagi saat Kise mulai menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan kasarnya pertanda ia menahan rasa sakit yang teramat.

"Ryouta rileks…hei…" Karena tak ada tanggapan, Aominepun segera mencium lembut leher Kise.

"Sakit….sakit…" Rengek Kise.

"Daijobu… tenanglah sayang…" bisik Aomine ditelinga Kise.

"Aku bilang sakit! Aargghh…baka...baka…" Maki Kise sambil terus meremas seprai.

"Ssst…tenanglah…tenang…" Iapun sengera mencium bibir Kise dengan lembut, sambil kedua tangannya memilin kedua nipple sang kekasih, agar rasa sakitnya bisa terabaikan. Berulang ulang dan berulang ulang hingga dirasa sang kekasih sudah siap menerima penyatuan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Aominepun menggerakkan miliknya perlahan tanpa melepas ciuman dan rangsangan pada tubuh kekasih bersurai emasnya.

"Eempp…eennhh…enh.." Kise mulai memberontak, tangannya mulai memukul mukul dada bidang Aomine, dan saat itu pula ciuman mereka terputus.

"Apakan sakit?"

"Tidak…ahh…ahh…Daiki…lebih cepat sedikit." Pinta Kise sambil mendesah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aominepun sedikit mempercepat gerakan in-out nya, ia tak ingin kekasihnya merasakan sakit seperti tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka…hah..hah… kau sempit sekali Ryouta."

"Su…sudah kubilang…ahh...ramuan manjakani nenekku..akhh...ahh... bermanfaat-ssu."

"Hentikan, kau membuatku ingin tertawa…aahh...ahh..." Aomine terus bergerak memasuki Kise sambil menarik tangan Kise dan mengangkat leher sang surai emas tersebut, agar ia bisa menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Ryouta, bertukar posisilah denganku…" pinta Aomine sambil mendudukkan Kise di atas miliknya.

"Hah?"

"Bergeraklah..."

Sesuai komando Aomine, Kisepun segera menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah, membuat penis Aomine timbul dan tenggelam di dalam lubangnya. Dan untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Aominepun memegangi pinggang Kise sementara Kise menjadikan pundak Aomine sebagai tumpuan. Semakin lama gerakan mereka semakan liar, decakan pertemuan semakin terdengar diiringi desahan dan erangan yang makin menggila dari keduanya.

"Ryouta… kau nikmat… aah… aku mencintaimu." Bisik Aomine sambil menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dan mengelus milik Kise yang terabaikan.

"Ahh…Daiki… jangan dipegang…ahh…milikku…uunn…" Kise mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang berkali lipat, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar yang temaram, keringatnya mengalir membasahi seluruh tubunya dan salivanya berjalan turun menuju leher jenjangnya.

"Kau adalah milikkku Ryouta." Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di penis Kise. Menegaskan, bahwa semua milik Kise adalah miliknya juga dan ia berhak menyentuk apapun yang menjadi miliknya.

"Ahh…aahhh…"

"Lebih keras sayang…ahh...mendesahlah…aku suka…" pinta Aomine sambil mencium dan mengemut nipple sang kekasih tercintanya secara bergantian.

"Aarhh…aku…aku tidak tahan…aahh…" Kise mulai menggila, pegangan di pundak Aomine yang tadinya normal, berubah menjadi cengkraman membuat kuku-kukunya menggores kulit hitam seksi Aomine.

"Akan ku bantu…" Aominepun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, memasuki lubang sempit Kise dan menghantam tepat ke sweat spot berkali-kali. Penis Aomine dan lubang Kise saling bersambut dan melagukan irama yang indah dan penuh kenikmatan. Persatuan antara kulit hitam dan putih yang terbalut keringat, membuat keduanya terlihat sangat seksi dibawah lampu yang agak redup.

"Sedikit lagi…ahh…bertahanlah." Pinta Aomine sambil tangannya terus menggerayangi tubuh putih nan halus pasangannya. Menciumnya, memberikan tanda di tempat-tempat yang aman dari pengelihatan orang lain. Membuat aksinya tersebut menambah volume sang kekasih semakin keras, seksi dan menggairahkan ditelinganya. Membuat sang empunya tubuh putih bak susu tersebut didera kenikmatan yang luar biasa, hingga menghasilkan semburat merah dari wajahnya, dan nyanyian kenikmatan yang tiada henti.

"Aku tidak…ahhhh….aarrrrrgghhhhhhh…." sperma Kise menyembur, membasahi tangan tangan dan perut six packs Aomine.

"Aku juga…aaargghhh….aargghh" Aomine memeluk tubuh Kise dengan erat dan menekan tubuh Kise agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam, supaya spermanya bisa masuk semakin dalam di tubuh Kise. Satu, dua, tiga, empat hingga lima kali tembakan sperma memenuhi tubuh Kise. Membuat sebagian tidak tertampung dan mulai merembes dari lubang kenikmatan milik sang kulit susu.

"Hah…hah…hah…."

Keduanya mengambil nafas, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka mampu, sambil mendesah dan masih bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Saling berpelukan dan masih menikmati momen kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

"Jangan pernah meminta putus dariku." Bisik Aomine tiba-tiba sambil terus memeluk Kise dengan suara yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tapi-"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya-ssu?" Kise mulai memanyunkan bibirnya. Mendengarnya, Aomine segera meraih kedua pundak Kise, memberikan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Zettai ni!" Kali ini Aomine memandang iris madu dihadapannya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang sangat menyakinkan.

"Aku tidak pernah sanggup kehilanganmu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil kemudian mencium bibir manis Kise dengan lembut. Hal ini membuat wajah Kise kembali dihiasi semburat merah.

"Ryouta." Sang iris emerald kembali mengunci iris emas dihadapannya

"Apa?"

"Bisakan kita lanjutkan ronde kedua?"

"Hah?" Kise merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Namun lubangnya tidak pernah salah, karena penis lemas yang masih tertancap disana kini kembali mengeras dan memenuhi dirinya

"Daiki no hidoiiiiiiiiiiii!" Teriak Kise memecah kesunyian malam.

##########

**Bersambung**

##########

Pengen tau kenapa bersambung? Soalnya masih ada lanjutannya lagi… hahahahahaha –plakk. Makasih udah mau baca… sekali lagi mizuki ingetin, dosa tanggung sendiri ya… author gak mau nanggung. Maaf kalo kepanjangan, soalnya mizuki sukanya yang panajng-panjang adegan begituannya. Hahahahha. Sampe jumpa seminggu lagi. –kalo inget.

Ja ne.

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mending Putus aja deh-ssu**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo Kurobas punya saya, pasti yang ada Kise hamil gara-gara Aomine. Hahahaha

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta

**Gendre:** Romance, humor, walaupun humornya nya udah kehilangan huruf H, terus U, terus M, sama O dan R. Saya lagi bereksperimen untuk menghilangkannya ketika adegan lemon. Entah, mana yang berasa lemonnya, chapter ini atau sebelumnya.

**Rate: M**

**Summmary:** Akibat Kise mengutarakan keinginannya untuk putus, Aominepun semakin berusaha untuk mencegah dengan bermodalkan otak mesumnya. Sanggupkah Kise mengimbanginya?! Mari kita lihat! Side story dari episode 25 Kuroko no Basuke season 1

**Warning: **TYPO, PERVERT, LEMON PARAHHH, Boy X Boy.

Gak suka Yaoi gak usah baca, karna dijamin bakalan muntah. Harap yang berumur dibawah 19 tahun pikir-pikir dulu sebelum baca. Soalnya Author gak tanggung jawab atas efek yang ditimbulkan, baik itu dosa ataupun stamina tubuh yang menurun karena menghayati cerita ini disaat yang tidak tepat. Hal ini juga berlaku buat yang diatas 19 tahun. Inget ya…author udah ngingetin lohhhh.

**# # #**

Di sebuah kamar dengan sinar yang temaram, terlihat dua pemuda masih sibuk bergelut dengan aktifitas mereka. Aktifitas yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh pemuda pada umumnya. Akrifitas yang menyebabkan produktifitas keringat meningkat disertai dengan suara-suara absurd yang bisa membuat semua orang mendengarnya menjadi lebih bergairah.

Kini kedua pemuda berbeda warna itu masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Dimana Sang kulit kopi masih memangku Sang kulit susu dan saling berhadapan, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ahhh… Daiki… aku belum siap-ssu…" Kise merintih sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya, mersakan benda tumpul yang ada di dalam dirinya kian membesar dan terasa menyesaki lubangnya.

"Kau tau, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menunggu terlalu lama" Aomine memandang Kise yang saat ini mulai meremas pundaknya.

"Tapi…Daiki… aarrgghhh jangan bergerak sekarang…. Ahhh… Da-i-ki…" Kise protes sambil langsung meremaas pelan dada bidang Aomine, mencoba bertahan semampunya begitu Aomine mulai menggaulinya. Membuat tubuh Kise bergerak naik turun karena ritme sodokan yang semakin lama semakin ahhhh... sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aargghh.,. Daiki… aku tidak mau… eennhh" Kise semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Saat ini ia benar-benar belum siap untuk melakukannya, karena bagaimanapun tubuhnya sudah lelah mengingat siang tadi ia telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan Aomine di interhigh. Ia sangat heran mengapa Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa lelah.

"Ahh..Daiki…ahhh…hentikan..hah…hah..hah…" Kise kali ini memeluk erat Aomine, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kekasihnya agar ia mau menghentikan gerakan in out dibawah sana, atau setidaknya mengurangi temponya sedikit.

"Masih belum…" Aomine malah menambah kecepatannya in out di dalam lubang Kise yang kini semakin basah. Dari sudut lubang Kise terlihat sperma sisa permainan sebelumnya telah bercampur dengan cairan yang berasal dari lubang kecil milik sang model tampan bersurai emas tersebut.

"Arrghh…Daiki… aku mohon…aargghh…aarrhhhhh…" Kise semakin menguatkan pelukannya, namun permohonan tersebut malah semakin meningkatkan gairah sang monster dari Touou Gakuen. Karena ia melakukan permohonan tersebut di samping telinga Aomine dengan suara yang berat dan terengah-engah.

"Ryouta, pegangan yang kuat." Perintah Aomine dan secara reflek dituruti oleh Kise. Karena bagaimanapun Kise adalah Uke, yang secara naluriah akan selalu menuruti perintah sang seme, terlebih ketika mereka sedang melakukan sex.

Dengan berhati-hati, Aomine bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidur, memeluk Kise dengan erat dan kemudian menggendongnya. Sontak hal ini membuat erangan Kise makin menjadi, karena penis hitam milik Aomine semakin melesak, memenuhi lubang sempitnya. Dan secara reflek pula Kise mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang pemuda tan tersebut

"Kau menikmatinya bukan?" Goda Aomine tepat disamping telinga Kise begitu dirasa pemberontakan Kise mulai berkurang. Kemudian ia menyesap leher putih yang terlihat menganggur dan menggiurkan.

"Aakhh... Daiki... jangan... akkhh…ahhh.." Pinta Kise sambil menahan kenikmatan yang mulai melanda lubang kecilnya karena teralihkan oleh kegiatan Aomine di leher jenjangnya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membuat kiss mark disini, sayang…" Jelas Aomine sambil menjilati leher mulus tersebut dan menggigitnya pelan, namun berulang-ulang.

Kise bernafas lega didalam hati mendengarnya, walaupun dalam kenyataannya saat ini nafasnya tidak lega sama sekali. Ia harus menahan nafas berkali-kali karena ulah liar sang Ace Touou Gakuen yang mulai menciumi bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Menyesap saliva dari mulut kise dan menggeliatkan lidahnya kesana-kemari di dalam rongga mulut Kise. Menggoda dan menikmati syaraf-syaraf yang ada pada rongga manis tersebut tanpa henti. Seolah semua ciuman itu masih kurang untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

"Aku jamin, kau akan menikmatinya." Aomine menyeringai, dan mulai menggerakkan pinggul Kise keatas dan kebawah, membuat lubang kenikmatan Kise harus dihantam penisnya berkali-kali, membuat Kise mengerang dan mendesah, merasakan nikmat yang kini semakin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…aakhhhh…aahhhhh…." Begitulah lagu yang dinyanyikan Kise dari mulut mungilnya. Membuat Aomine semakin bersemangat untuk menyetubuhinya tanpa henti. Membuat mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aaakkkhh…Daiki, apa ahhh yang kau lakukan…aahh…" Protes Kise, begitu menyadari kalau saat ini Aomine berjalan perlahan sambil terus menggerakkan tubuh Kise.

"Daiki…eenhh…jawab aku…aakhh..." Kise mulai tidak sabar, ia ingin tahu ide gila apa lagi yang akan Aomine praktekkan pada dirinya. Namun, Protes Kise langsung terhenti begitu menyadari saat tubuhnya kini sudah menempel di dinding.

"Aku tau, kau pasti tidak akan menyukai posisi seperti ini karena penismu akan terabaikan." Tiba-tiba Aomine menghentikan kegiatan in outnya. "Maka dari itu, mainkanlah penismu! Gunakan tanganmu."

Kise terperanjat, pola pikir Aomine sangat diluar dugaannya.

"Aku menolak. Pokoknya aku menolak!" Bentak Kise.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak." Iris emerald mengunci iris golden bright di hadapannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau-ssu" Jawab Kise lirih sambil membuang muka. Sungguh ia tidak tahan bila harus memandang mata Aomine terlalu lama.

"Kalau kau menolak, akan kuperbanyak tanda kepemilikanku di tempat-tempat yang mudah terlihat siapapun."

Kise kembali kaget, tentu ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti ide gila tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun juga tubuhnya adalah asset yang menjadi konsumsi banyak orang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya, terutama leher, kaki dan tangannya memiliki tanda merah yang hanya bisa menghilang setelah lewat dari seminggu. Walaupun saat ini sudah ada dua tanda di lehernya akibat ulah monster di hadapannya –itupun yang berhasil ia hitung. Maka dengan terpaksa iapun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludahnya.

Begitu telah mendapatkan respon, Aomine mulai menggerakkan pinggul Kise kembali dengan perahan. Dipandanginya sang kekasih yang kini menggenggam penisnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pundak Aomine.

"A...apa aku akan aman-ssu…dengan posisi seperti ini?" Tanya Kise dengan lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, dan hal itu membuat Aomine tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menahanmu, karena itu eratkanlah lagi kedua kakimu kepinggulku. Kemudian lakukanlah sesukamu demi kepuasaanmu… aku ingin kau merasakan yang lebih dibanding diriku, dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku atas apa yang kulakukan padamu hari ini." Aomine mengecup kening Kise dengan sayang, Kise yang tersentuh oleh perkataan Aomine segera memandang iris biru tua itu lekat-lekat, memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Aomine dengan lembut. Kemudian ia mengeratkan kedua kakinya ke pinggul Aomine, dan pandangnnya fokus ke bagian intimnya. Ia mulai memegang penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya ke atas dan kebawah dengan tempo sesukanya.

"Aaahh…aakkhhh..." Kise kembali mendesah, merasakan nikmat di penisnya dan juga nikmat dilubang kecilnya yang dimanjakan oleh penis hitam milik Aomine. "Daiki...i..ini…aahh….eeennhh…enak…eennhh" Kise menengadah, memperlihatkan wajah seduktifnya kearah Aomine, memberikan pemandangan yang indah bagi Aomine, membakar hasrat terdalamnya. Membuatnya memajukan pinggulnya sendiri untuk memasuki tubuh Kise lebih dalam. Kemudian ia menarik kembali dirinya hingga yang tertanam hanyalah ujung penisnya, kemudian dengan semangat ia kembali melesakkan miliknya yang sudah berbalur cairan kenikmatan menembus lubang sempit Kise. Berulang kali dan berulang kali.

"Arrgghh…Daiki…aakkhh…lubangku…ennhh….ennhh…" Kise marasakan hal aneh namun nikmat di dalam lubangnya

"Iya…lubangmu mengeluarkan cairan...haahh...hah…apa perlu ku hantam sweat spotmu itu berulang kali lagi, agar aku bisa mendengar suara indahmu?" Goda Aomine sambil menahan desahannya.

"Aaarrgghhh...Daiki…aakkhh….aarrgghhh…hi..hidoi…"

"Aku tidak kejam, aku hanya ingin suaramu." Aomine sedikit membungkukkan badannya, membuat tubuh Kise semakin menempel pada tembok, membuat berat badannya yang ditopang oleh kedua tangan Aomine agak berkurang. Kemudian Aomine mencium Kise. Melumat bibir Kise hingga saliva keluar dari ujung-ujung bibir mungil sang model. Kecapan demi kecapan terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan, dihiasi desahan tertahan sepasang kekasih yang berusaha saling memuaskan.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan bibir, Aomine kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat ke tonjolan kecil di tubuh kise. Menjilat dan menghisap puting Kise yang sudah kemerahan akibat kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Akkkhhh…Arrghhh…Daiki…eennhh…" Erangan Kise semakin menjadi, karena Aomine memainkan kedua nipplenya bergantian, kemudian menyesapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang semakin banyak. Sungguh Kise tidak mampu menerima semua ini. Ia tidak mampu menerima sweet spotnya yang dihantam berkali kali, penisnya yang dikocok naik turun dan juga kedua nipplenya yang dipermainkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup menahan gejolak dirinya, dan dirasakan penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Da..Daiki…eennnhh…eenhh..a..aku.."

Aomine langsung menghentikan permainannya di nipple Kise.

"Pegangan yang erat, Ryouta." Kise segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine dan sedikirt melonggarkan kuncian kakinya. Kemudian, Aominepun berjalan menuju meja belajar yang tingginya hampir satu meter, disingkirkan buku-buku yang ada di atasnya, kemudian Kisepun diposisikan agar duduk di atas meja tersebut.

"Bersiaplah Ryouta." Aomine melebarkan kedua kaki Kise, kemudian tangannya mengelus milik Kise. Miliknya yang hampir lepas dari lubang Kise kembali didorongnya kuat-kuat menembus lubang Kise yang terasa makin nikmat.

"Arrghhh..Daiki…aakhhhh…eenn…eenhh.." Kise menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan kenikmatan yang semakin menggila sementara kedua tangannya memegang meja, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena gerakan brutal Aomine.

"Aaarrggh…sedikit lagi….sedikit lagi...aahhh…aahh" Erang Kise, penisnya semakin berkedut hebat di genggaman Aomine. Begitupula lubang kecil dibawahnya.

"Daiki…aaakkkhh…aaaarrrghhhhhhh…" Kise memeluk erat Aomine, merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat, yang melanda tubuhnya ketika miliknya menyemburkan cairan kental di tangan Aomine

"Hah….hah…hah…." Kise memejamkan mata, menikmati klimaksnya, dan juga lubang sempitnya yang seperti mengeluarkan cairan. Perasaan lega menyelimutinya, terlebih lagi saat Aomine menghentikan aksinya beberapa saat bersamaan dengan klimaksnya barusan. Memberikan kesempatan pada Kise untuk menikmati semua ledakan menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

"Eh…" Kise menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, segera iapun memandang Aomine.

"Da..Daiki..jangan bilang kalau kau.." Kise berhati-hati memastikan keadaan.

"Begitulah."

"Mo..monster! Bagaimana mungkin ia belum keluar dengan posisi seperti tadi?" teriak Kise dalam hati. Sungguh ia sangat iri dengan stamina Aomine yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau sudah siap Ryouta?" Aomine tersenyum bangga. Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Glek" dirasakannya penis Aomine kembali bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya lagi.

"Daiki..aku belum siap-ssu.." Rengek Kise.

"Hn?"Aomine masih saja menggerakkan miliknya. Yang semakin lama semakin berubah temponya.

"Daiki…berhenti…aku bilang berhenti…hhah…hah..hah…"

Aomine langsung menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?" Iris emerald menatap tajam.

"I…iya" Kise menjawab takut-takut.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Na… nani?"

"Hisap milikku." Aomine tersenyum licik. Kise hanya bisa mengangguk, bagaimanapun Kise tahu harusnya ia tidak menghentikannya, namun tubuh bagian bawahnya terlalu lelah.

Merekapun melepaskan satu sama lain hingga terdengar bunyi "plop". Tanpa menunggu komando Kise langsung turun dari meja, sementara Aomine menempatkan dirinya di pinggir rajang, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang masih keras dan tegak dengan sempurna mengikilat terkena terpaan lampu yang temaran. Menginginkan sesuatu untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang tak terbendung.

Dengan tangan agak gemetar, Kisepun memegang penis Aomine yang sudah berlumuran cairan miliknya dan juga milik Aomine sendiri. Ia mulai ragu, haruskan dirinya menghisap dan memanjakan milik Aomine dengan mulutnya? Sebelumnya ia memang sudah beberapa kali memanjakan milik sang kekasih, namun masalahnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia harus memuaskan milik Aomine yang notebene baru saja dikeluarkan dari hole miliknya. Ia merasa sedikit jijik untuk melakukannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengelapnya lebih dahulu."

Kise hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Aomine sangatlah mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Iapun kembali tersenyum, teringat adegan ketika Aomine menjilati lubangnya tanpa ragu, berkali-kali dan tidak hanya terjadi hari ini saja.

"Iie… beginipun tidak apa-apa." Kise langsung menciumi penis Aomine, menjilat dan menggodanya menggunakan lidahnya. Tercium wangi khas sperma menyelimuti keperkasaan Aomine. Yah... ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ia menyukainya dan mulai menjilatinya dari ujung ke pangkalnya.

"Lakukanlah dengan benar, Ryouta." Pinta Aomine yang semakin kehilangan kesabaran mendapati permainan Kise yang menurutnya hanya setengah-setengah.

Kisepun mengulum penis Aomine. Menggerakkan mulutnya maju mundur, mencoba menelan seluruhnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa, karena bagaimanapun panjang penis Aomine tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan panjang rongga mulutnya. Lalu lidah Kise bergerak menjelajah penis Aomine yang benar-benar sudah ereksi dengan sempurna. Menggoda dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga pipinya terlihat cekung.

"Ahhh... bagus baby... ya...seperti itu…" Aomine mengelus surai emas di hadapannya, merasakan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang membuatnya ingin melenguh namun ditahannya, karena baginya seorang Seme tidaklah boleh terlihat lebih lemah dari Ukenya. Ia lah yang mengendalikan Kise, bukan sebaliknya. Begitulah mottonya semenjak berpacaran dengan Kise selain motto yang berbunyi 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku'.

Sementara dibawah sana Kise masih saja berusaha memuaskan Aomine. Ia sangat ingin pemuda tan itu mengeluarkan semua cairannya, ia tak mau hanya dirinya saja yang terpuaskan. Maka, untuk memuaskan sang kekasih, iapun menggunakan cara yang biasanya digunakan. Mengulum penis Aomine, menghisapnya kuat-kuat sambil menatap wajah Aomine menggunakan pandangan sayunya. Sambil tak lupa tangan kanannya memainkan twinsball Aomine, mengelusnya dan meremasnya lembut, sementara tangan kirinya membantu kedua kakinya untuk bisa bertahan pada posisi merangkak di depan Aomine.

"Kau memang pintar sayang." Aomine tersenyum, mengelus pipi Kise dan kemudian memegang kepala Kise. Menggerakkannya, membimbing kepala tersebut maju dan mundur, agar penis hitam tersebut dapat merasakan kehangatan mulut Kise. Terus dan terus seolah penis tersebut sedang menyetubuhi lubang yang ada di ujung sana.

"Mmmpphhh…mmmphhhh..." Erangan Kise tertahan, ia terkejut, karena sebelumnya Aomine tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Namun ia tidak bisa protes, karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan kejantanan pemuda didepannya.

"Hisaplah, manjakan milikku, Ryouta." Aomine masih menggerakkan kepala Kise. Karena masih merasa kurang ia pun menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur, sehingga mulut dan penis mereka saling menyambut satu sama lain. Membuat penis hitam tersebut terlihat seperti sedang memeperkosa mulut Kise tanpa ampun. Mengakibatkan sang surai emas merasa kewalahan, hingga mengeluarkan sedikir air mata di ujung pelupuknya. Sekali lagi, penis Aomine bukanlah tandingan mulutnya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk..." Kise terbatuk, ketika Aomine memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sekali lagi penis Aomine menyodok-nyodok mulut Kise. Kise hanya bisa pasrah. Bagaimanapun itu pilihannya. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi melayani Aomine jika harus menggunakan lubang anusnya. Namun, Aomine adalah Aomine, dia tidak akan bisa puas hanya dengan hal seperti itu, iapun menurunkan tempo permainannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Kise yang mulai merasa lega, kini merasa resah kembali, karena dengan lihainya Aomine menjulurkan tangannya, meremas-remas pantat seksi Kise dan menusuk-nusuk lubang Kise dengan satu jarinya, menambahnya satu lagi dan kemudian menggunakan kedua jarinya tersebut untuk mengorek-ngorek lubang belakang Kise, mencoba mengais sisa sperma dan sisa cairan Kise yang tertanam dalam anus Kise agar semuanya bisa keluar dari sana.

"Eeennhh…eenhhhh…" Kise dengan suara erangan yang tertahan penis benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kehadiran kedua jari kekasihnya. Ia kini mulai menikmati kembali permainan tersebut. Dan setiap kali tangan Aomine menusuk dan mengaduk-aduk, masa saat itu lah ia menghisap kejantanan Aomine kuat-kuat dan tangannya meremas lembut twinsball dibawahnya. Membuat Aomine tak lagi bisa menahan desahannya. Persetan dengan aturan dimana seme tidak boleh mendesah. Aominepun mendesah, walaupun tidak sekeras dan sesering Kise.

"Ryouta…eeennhh…aahh…ahhh…" Aomine terus mengorek lubang Kise, membuat sperma sebelumnya keluar dan mengalir membasahi paha ulus Kise hingga ke lantai. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dibawah sana.

"Ryouta… ennhh…" Aomine menghentikan aktifitas di lubang sempit Kise, kini ia berdiri mulai fokus menggerakkan kepala Kise maju mundur sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang, membuat Kise harus menyesuaikan posisinya yang tadinya merangkak menjadi duduk dengan bertumpuan pada kedua lututnya membuat sisa sperma keluar semakin deras dari anusnya.

"Ahhh… Ryouta…aku tidak tahan." Erang Aomine sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya ke mulut Kise dengan kasar, membuat Kise sedikit tersedak. Kisepun gesera menyesuaikan mulutnya, agar penis tersebut tidak perlu menusuk hingga ke kerongkongannya.

"Arrghh…ahhhh…ahhh..akkhh…" Aomine terus menyetubuhi mulut Kise. Ia merasakan aliran di penisnya sudah mulai mencapai batasnya. Kisepun menyadari hal tersebut dari reaksi Penis Aomine yang sudah berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya. Maka, dengan sigap ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan sang junior dari kulumannya. Namun sayang, gerakan Aomine selalu lebih cepat darinya satu tingkat di saat-saat yang kritis, kedua tangan Aomine kini telah memegangi surai emas Kise, menarik kearahnya, sementara penisnya dimasukkan lebih dalam, dan kemudian.

"Crottt…croot….crot…Arrgggghhhhhhhhhhh…aakhhhh….aaaahhhhh…." Penis tersebut menembakkan spermanya kedalam mulut Kise. Rasa Gurih dari sperma kental tersebut kini mulai memenuhi rungga mulut dan tenggorokan Kise. Ia ingin memuntahkannya namun, penis tersebut masih tertahan di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kise terpaksa menelannnya semampunya, membuatnya tersedak dan meremas kedua kaki Aomine, hingga akhirnya Aomine melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Kise. Aomine memandang wajah Kise, terlihat kedua iris madu yang tampak sangat sayu dihiasi mulut Kise yang masih menganga mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat, terlebih lagi rona merah menghasi wajah Kise hingga ketelinga dan sperma menetes dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengalir dan menuruni leher mulusnya.

"Ryouta... ini belum semua…" Kata Aomine lirih sambil memandang sayu sang kekasih. Dan sudah dipastikan kata-kata barusan membuat Kise terhenyak. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah penis yang tadi dikulumnya. Ia menelan ludah begitu menyadari kalau penis tersebuh masih berdiri, walau tidak setegak sebelumnya. Kemuadian iapun berteriak dalam hati. "Oh Tuhan, penis macam apa yang kau berikan untuk Daiki?!Aku mau yang seperti itu…sungguh!"

"Satu kali lagi… aku berjanji satu kali lagi malam ini." Aomine meyakinkan. Kise hanya mengangguk pasrah. Bagaimanapun ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, ia sangat-sangat kewalahan melayani orang yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada basket.

"Bagus." Aomine tersenyum, ia mengangkat tubuh Kise. Memposisikannya di tengah tempat tidur. Memegang kedua tangan Kise dan memposisikannya diatas kepala sang surai emas.

"Daiki..hah..hah..hah…"

"Nani?"

"Berjanjilah, ini yang terakhir…hah..hah…hah…" Mohon Kise dengan suara yang terengah-engah. Ini benar-benar sudah diluar kemampuan Kise.

"Iya… untuk malam ini… bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang…" Aomine mencium kening Kise, kemudian menjilat air mata yang sempat menghiasi pelupuk matanya di kegiatan nista mereka sebelumnya.

Ciuman itupun turun kebibir Kise. Di lumatnya bibir yang selalu memanggil namanya itu. Rasa sperma yang gurih terasa memabukkan bagi keduanya. Membuat mereka hanyut dalam simfoni menghasilkan decakan-decakan hasil pergumulan lidah keduanya. Hingga akhirnya,

"Ennnhhhh….eennhhhhh…" Benda keras kembali menghantam anus Kise, masuk dan makin masuk kedalam, membuat Kise berusaha memberontak, namun tidak bisa karena saat ini tangannya masih dalam cengkraman Aomine.

Aominepun memperlambat gerakan penisnya begitu melihat Kise yang masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda tumpul tersebut. Ia kembali mencium Kise agar rasa sakit tersebut hilang. Yahh… pasti ini gara-gara sperma dan cairan sperma yang tadinya masih didalam lubang sempit Kise sudah banyak keluar, sehingga memasukkan kejantanannyapun memerlukan waktu. Lalu dengan amat terpaksa iapun menghentikan gerakan in outnya agar tidak menyakiti kekasihnya lagi.

Kecupan demi kecupan kini terus dilancarkan Aomine, bukan ke bibir lagi, melainkan turun keleher jenjang sang iris madu, menjilatnya dan membersihkannya dari sisa sperma dan saliva yang tadi sempat menetes. Kemudian iapun menciumi dan menyesap puting Kise yang kembali menegak, menggigitnya perlahan dan kemudian menghisapnya kembali secara bergantian. Setelah itu ciumannya turun ke perut Kise yang tadi sempat terkena cairan sperma, dijilat dan dihisapnya cairan tersebut hingga tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal di tubuh Kise. Dan semua kegiatan tadi hanya mendapat respon erangan dan desahan Kise yang makin menjadi, disertai dengan menegaknya kembali penis Kise.

"Hnn..ternyata kau cepat juga..Ryou~ta~" Goda Aomine ambil mengelus-ngelus milik Kise. Sementara Kise hanya bisa pasrah, menggeliatkan tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Aomine.

"Apa kau ingin lagi." Aomine menandang dengan tajam, namun yang dipandangnya malah memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena benar-benar merasa malu.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, mintalah padaku."

"De...demo.." Kise mulai protes sambil tersipu. Ia setengah kesal, kenapa Aomine selalu saja menggodanya. Cih!Aomine brengsek!

"Yakin kau tidak mau memintanya?" Aomine kembali menegaskan sambil memainkan penis Kise. Menggenggamnya lembut dan menaik turunkan genggamannya secara lembut.

"Daikiii…" Kise mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah." Aomine menghela nafas, dan memainkan milik Kise lagi. Membuat sang pemilik gemas dan menginginkan lebih.

"Aahh…aahh…Daiki…" Kise mulai menggeliat-geliat resah.

"Ya.." Aomine terus memainkan milik Kise tanpa berbuat sesuatu dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Daiki..ja..jangan menggodaku..eenn..terus..akkhh.."

"Hnn.."

"Eeenhhh... bergeraklah… Daiki…"

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Kumohon...bergeraklah..."

"Hnn?"

"Kumohon...setubuhi aku…aahh..puaskan aku…"

"Glek" Aomine langsung membelalakkan matanya, sejak kapan Kise yang ia kenal menggunakan bahasa frontal seperti ini menggunakan suara yang teramat seduktif. Lalu dilihatnya sang sekasih yang bergerak resah dengan wajah memerah.

"Dengan senang hati... Ryou~ta." Aominepun bergerak di dalam anus Kise, maju mundur maju mundur. Perlahan tetapi pasti, penis tersebutpun berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dilubang Kise. Ia berhenti sejenak, menikmati remasan-remasan lembut yang diberikan oleh dinding-dinding yang kini memerangkap penisnya. Sementara Kisepun menikmati tubuhnya yang terasa penuh dan membuatnya gatal untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih dari ini.

"Ryouta, bertahanlah, akan segera kumulai." Bisik Aomine di sebelah telinga Kise dengan suara yang semakin berat dan segera di iyakan oleh Kise.

"Ahhh…ahhh….ahhhh…" Suara seksi Kise mulai terdengar kembali, begitu penis Aomine bergerak maju mundur.

"Bagus…lebih keras sayang…" Perintah Aomine sambil meletakkan kedua kaki Kise di kedua pundaknya, menekan maju tubuhnya hingga mereka dapat menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Ennnhhhh…aaaaaaahhhhh…" Kise meremas seprai melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Hora…lihat kesini Ryouta..." Aomine mengangkat kaki Kise agar pinggulnya lebih terangkat.

Kise terbelalak, begitu melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Dimana Aomine sedang setengah berdiri dengan bertumpuan pada kedua lutut, sementara pundak Aomine menjadi sandaran kakinya, terlihat jelas pula kelaminnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh jemari panjang Aomine, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, yang saat ini dimaksud Aomine adalah pemandangan dimana penis Aomine telah masuk sepenuhnya ke lubangnya yang sempit.

"Lihatlah, diriku sepenuhnya ada didalam dirimu." Aomine tersenyum menunggu reaksi kekasih tercintanya.

"Gi…gila…kau gila Daiki…" Kata Kise disertai mukanya yang merah padam karena malu.

"Aku gila karenamu, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini padamu dan kujamin tak akan ada orang selain diriku yang mampu memuaskanmu. Karena itu…karena itu sekali lagi jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Kise kembali terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Aomine. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau efek permintaan putusnya separah ini. Padahal tadinya dia mengira bahwa Aomine sudah melupakan hal tersebut, tapi ternyata masih belum.

"Wakatta…wakatta…" jawab Kise sambil mati-matian menahan kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya

Aominepun kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya, memperkosa lubang kecil Kise yang sempit dan memberi efek pijatan dan remasan yang memabukkan, membuat mereka kembali mendesah dan memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Daiki…lebih cepat...ahhh…aakkhh.."

Aominepun menpercepat gerakannya, baik gerakan in outnya maupun gerakan jari-jarinya yang memanjakan junior Kise.

"Aku tidak jadi…aakkhh..mening..arrghh…meninggalkanmu…hah..hah…hah…"

Kise semakin meremas seprainya.

"Kau hebat…Da..Daiki…hnn…hhnn…aku…aaarghh…mencintaimu…akkhhh"

"Aku tau..unnnn…Ryouta…hah…hah…hah.."

Aominepun memegangi pinggul Kise, menariknya maju mundur, menyesuaikannya dengan sodokan penisnya. Demi apapun…mereka sudah sangat terhanyut satu sama lain. Memasuki zone special dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, yang saling mendesah dan berusaha memuaskan satu sama lain.

"Ryouta….aahhh…ahhhh…aku…." Nafas Aomine semakin memberat, menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Lebih dalam….aahhh..ahhh…."

Aomine semakin menggila, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang Kise lebih dekat, agar bisa menembus sweet hole milik Kise lebih dalam lagi. Kisepun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke punggung Aomine, meremas kulit punggung Aomine yang sudah basah karena peluh, mencakar dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya untuk meredam kenikmatannya. Dan hal ini membuat Aomine makin menambah tempo permainan, membuat Kise kalang kabut untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

"Daiki…aargghhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Spermapun keluar dari milik Kise, menyembur tertahan, membasahi tangan Aomine dan juga perut pemuda tan tersebut. Membuatnya harus memeluk erat Aomine yang masih bergerak dengan liar, karena efek kedutan yang diberikan oleh lubang kecil Kise. Lalu…

"Aaaarhhhh…..aaarrrrggghhhhhh…aahhhhh…" Aomine kembali menyemprotkan spermanya ke bagian tubuh bawah Kise yang terdalam. Dirasakan tangan Kise yang sudah tidak memeluknya lagi.

"Hei…Ryouta…" Aomine meneliti wajah Kise, dan ia hanya tersenyum puas begitu disadarinya Kise telah memejamkan mata, tertidur karena kelelahan. Lalu Aominepun tersenyum, ia mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya, kemudian ia menarik miliknya yang mulai menyusut karena telah mengeluarkan banyak sperma.

Tak lama kemudian Aominepun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kise, memandangi wajah Kise yang sudah tertidur pulas, setelah sebelumnya sang pemuda tan tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil selimut yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua yang sudah dibasahi keringat, saliva dan juga sperma. Kemudian dengan lembut Aomine memeluk Kise, memandang wajah manis disampingnya, kemudian mengecup kening Kise. Sambil berbisik, "Arigatou. Oyasumi Ryouta.."

Merekapun tertidur sambil berpelukan.

#Dengan berat hati saya bilang bersambung jari-jari saya sudah pegal mengedit#

**Behind the scene**

Karena hanya AoKise aja yang Mizuki rasa sanggup ngelakuin semua adegan itu, maka terciptalah fic ini. Tapi gimanapun juga, kadar fujoshi Mizuki kan masih setengah mateng. Maaf kalo humornya diilangin, khusus untuk chapter ini. Soalnya mizuki masih belum bisa bayangin humornya mau ditaroh dimana. Menurut minna mana yang lebih bagus, chapter ini apa sebelumnya?

Makasih ya buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngefollow en ngefav. Mizuki bakalan lebih senang lagi kalo **setelah baca di review, buat masukan kedepannya biar lebih baik.**

Makasih buat anakYunjae, sama himitsu, berkat kalian aku selesein lanjutan chapter ini. Tunggu chapter terakhir ya. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Buat GreenLicious19, dan Rie Nagisha…saya persembahkan lanjutan adegan M ini, semoga memuaskan hasrat ke-fujoshian kalian berdua. Maklum lah..saya masi Hijau dalam adegan anu anu itu itu. kkkkkkkkkkk

Ja


	4. Chapter 4

**Mending Putus aja deh-ssu**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo Kurobas punya saya, pasti yang ada malah jadi komik mesum yang 80% bersetting malam hari dan 20% siang hari. Hahahaha

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta

**Gendre:** Romance, humor garing kaya krupuk kriuk-kriuk.

**Rate: M**

**Summmary:** Setelah kejadian malam itu, apakah Kise masih berniat putus? Terlebih jika ada orang yang memanas-manasi. Biar tidak penasaran, mari kita baca! Side story dari episode 25 Kuroko no Basuke season 1

**Warning: **TYPO, PERVERT, Sayangnya Lemonnya ilang dicolong Riko-san buat bikin lemon madu :P Boy X Boy.

Gak suka Yaoi gak usah baca, karna dijamin bakalan enek bukannya enak. Harap yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun pikir-pikir dulu sebelum baca. Soalnya Author gak tanggung jawab atas efek yang ditimbulkan, baik dosa ataupun yang lainnya. Hal ini juga berlaku buat yang diatas 17 tahun. Cuma buat hiburan. Wish you like it.

Mentari mulai bersinar, cahayanyapun menembus jendela yang tirainya lupa ditutup semalam. Mengintip kedua pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan lelapnya. Ketika mentari mulai meninggi, diam-diam sang cahaya mentari tersebut yang tadinya genit dan hanya mengintip malu-malu, kini fokus memandangi pemuda hitam sexy yang masih terbaring. Mengelus wajahnya dan mulai mengusiknya, sehingga pemuda berkulit tan tersebut memicingkan matanya, sambil mencari petunjuk sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

**~~Aomine POV~~**

"Jam 10… hah… tubuhku lelah sekali." Keluhku dalam hati. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, tubuhku terasa panas. Bukan karena aku menginginkan kegiatan semalam diulang kembali, namun karena sesuatu yang lain. Kukatakan sekali lagi, HOT yang semalam berbeda dengan HOT yang sekarang. Maka tanpa berfikir dua kali, akupun segera memegang keningku. Ahhh…sepertinya aku terkena demam. Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Uuunn… panas…

Dengan susah payah aku segera duduk bersandarkan tembok. Saat ini kurasa panasku sangat tinggi, nafasku terasa berat, tubuhku lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Kalau dalam keadaan normal Ryota melihatku berkeringat seperti ini, dia pasti akan segera mengambil fotoku dan berteriak-teriak kalau aku sangat seksi dan menggairahkan, kemudian ia akan berlari memelukku dan menciumku tanpa peduli jika keringatku akan menempel pada wajah porselennya. Hihihi… membayangkannya saja, sudah membuatku tersenyum senang. Ahh… Ryota…sekarang ia masih tidur memunggungiku. Pasti ia juga sama lelahnya denganku. Hah… hah… atsui… panas.

"Ryota bangunlah, sepertinya aku demam" Panggilku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Namun tidak ada reaksi yang berarti darinya.

"Ooi.. Ryouta, bangunlah." Panggilku sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi. Cih… bisa-bisanya dia mengabaikan panggilanku disaat aku membutuhkannya!

"Hei Ryota, tolong aku." Kali ini kucoba dengan suara yang menyiratkan kekesalan, dan sepertinya cara tersebut berhasil. Kulihat tubuhnya mulai menggeliat dalam selimut, menggerakkan kepala hingga wajahnya kini memandangku dengan tatapan sayu dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Ja…jangan bilang kalau-"

Tangankupun langsung menyentuh wajahnya. Sial! Dia juga terkena demam sepertiku.

"Ba… bagaimana bisa."

"Tidak tahu-ssu. Aku lelah..." Katanya manja.

Cih! Apa yang harus kulakukan. Keadaan kami sama buruknya. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku sendiri, berfikir keras apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimanapun aku yang memaksanya bermain sampai jam dua malam, padahal kami baru saja melakukan pertandingan interhigh siangnya. Chikuso!

"Rumah sakit-ssu" Iris madu yang layu itu memandangku lekat-lekat, membuatku sadar akan tanggung jawabku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akupun berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Membukanya, mengambil dua pasang baju secara acak untuk kami berdua, karena bagaimanapun saat ini kami masih dalam keadaan polos, benar-benar tidak menggunakan apa-apa.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, akupun segera melemparkan kaos dan celana pendekku ke arah Ryouta.

"Cepat pakai. Kita kerumah sakit." Perintahku, sambil memakai kaos dan celana panjang. Uhhhh…pusing…kepalaku terasa berat sekali.

Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menepuk-nepuk wajahku untuk menjaga diriku agar tetap bisa bertahan demi orang yang sangat kucintai.

"Daiki. Bantu aku."

Aku segera menoleh ke arah Ryota. Sial! Apa maksudnya! Kenapa dia hanya memasukkan celana itu sampai paha saja.

"Plak!" Aku segera menjitak kepala si bodoh itu.

"Adudududududu! Itte…itte…"

"Jangan menggodaku disaat seperti ini!" Bentakku dengan wajah yang semakin panas karena melihat kelakuannya.

"Aku tidak menggoda-ssu."

"Lalu apa itu?" Aku menunjuk kearah miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya-ssu"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Aku makin kesal, namun yang kudapati hanya wajah malu-malunya. Sial! Sampai kapan ia akan menggodaku disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, hah?!

"Ahh…Pantatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa bergerak…" Jelasnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aho!" Omelnya dengan suara yang masih sama lemahnya, dan aku cuma bisa menelan ludah lagi. Ahhh, kalau wajahku seputih dia, pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah saat ini. Oh Tuhan terima kasih banyak! Hontou ni arigatou, hontou hontou. [?]

Karena merasa bersalah, akupun segera membantunya berpakaian, dan kembali mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Cih! Keadaannya lebih parah dariku.

"Taruh tanganmu dipundakku. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit."

Ryota menuruti perkataanku, ia segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku, akupun bersiap menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Namun, ketika baru melangkah tiga langkah menjauhi tempat tidurku, kepalaku terasa berkunang-kunang, keseimbanganku menjadi kacau, dan akhirnya-

"BRUKKK!" Kami terjatuh, dengan posisi tubuhku yang berada di atasnya. Aku mengggunakan kedua sikuku untuk menahan tubuhku agar aku tidak menindih tubuh Ryouta, karena bagaimanapun saat ini Ryouta masih dalam gendonganku dan masih mengalungkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Daiki, daijoubu?" tergambar jelas kekhawatiran Ryouta terhadap keadaanku sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, jika aku bilang sikuku sangat kesakitan gara-gara insiden barusan.

"Entahlah…hah..hah..hah…" Jelasku dengan nafas yang semakin berat.

"Daiki, ponselku." Ryouta menunjuk kearah ponsel flipnya yang tergeletak di bawah meja menggunakan sinar mata yang berasal dari kedua manik madunya. Pasti ponsel itu terjatuh gara-gara ulah kami. Oke...oke…lebih tepatnya ulahku, bagaimanapun semalam itu aku benar-benar khilaf…hahahaha [?]

Lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang masih tersisa aku segera meraih ponsel yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurku.

"Aku akan menelepon Midorima untuk meminta bantuan." Jelasku sambil mencari kontak Midorima di ponsel berwarna kuning itu. Cih, kenapa ponselnya selalu berganti-ganti.

"Jangan-ssu… Midorimacchi terlalu cerewet." Jelas Ryouta yang kini terlentang dan menaruh kepalanya diatas pahaku.

Akupun langsung mengurungkan niatku.

"Kalau begitu Murasakibara."

"Jangan juga-ssu, nanti kita bisa dimakan, karena kita dikira tempe goreng."

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop, sepertinya Ryota mulai gila.

"Jangan Akashicci juga, aku takut-ssu"

Oh, ternyata dia masih belum gila.

"Kurokicchi saja-ssu."

Akupun langsung menekan kontak Tetsu, berharap dirinya segera menerima panggilan darurat kami.

[Moshi-moshi]

"Tetsu"

[Aomine-kun?]

"Tolong kami." Kataku dengan suara yang sangat berat.

[Memangnya ada apa dengan Aomine-kun? Kenapa menggunakan ponsel Kise-kun?]

"Aku..."

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT

Aku terdiam. Empat siku mulai muncul dikepalaku

"Eh, Daiki, kenapa tidak kita telfon nain wan wan saja-ssu?" Ryouta memandangku.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Aura hitam mulai menghiasi diriku

"Maaf…Aku baru kepikiran-ssu. Ayo cepat telepon." Pinta Ryouta manja. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menahan kesal.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Ponselmu ini sudah mati." Jelasku sambil bertahan untuk tidak memarahinya.

"Aahhh… habislah kita."

"Hmmm… ponselkupun dari semalam sudah mati. Dan aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus mencari charger. Aku sangat lelah."

"Mungkin itu pertanda-ssu, kalau kita berdua juga akan mati. Sama seperti kedua ponsel kita." Suara Ryota semakin terdengar lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryouta." Kataku dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku yang sudah hampir hilang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai bertemu diakhirat Daiki" Balas Ryouta pelan, kemudian iapun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tau. Kuharap dadamu sebesar Mai-Chan saat kita di akhirat nanti." Kataku sambil memejamkan mataku, tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong deng bercanda. Hahahahahahahaha

*Author guling-guling sambil ngakak.

BUK BUK BUK BUK

*Sekarang Author pingsan gara-gara dilemparin bola.

.

.

.

**~~NORMAL POV~~**

Kise membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, menyesuaikan iris madunya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang benderang di atasnya. Ah, ia masih berada di apartemen Aomine. Di atas kasur empuk yang dibelinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Aomine tahun lalu. Walaupun alasan terpendamnya memberi hadiah tersebut adalah karena kasur kapuk Aomine yang dulu hanya mampu membuatnya merasa pegal jika ditiduri sendiri, berbeda dengan kasur yang sekarang, yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa pegal kalau ditiduri berdua. [?]

"Kau sudang bangun?" Tanya Aomine lirih dengan senyuman tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai keemasan Kise dengan penuh kasih.

"Daiki." Kise langsung memeluk pinggang sang kekasih yang ada disebelahnya, yang kini sedang duduk bersandarkan tembok.

"Aku bermimpi-ssu. Kita hampir mati karena terlalu lama melakukan sex." Cerita Kise dengan gaya manjanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi ternyata kita belum mati. Hahahahaha…" Tawanya riang.

"Eh… sepertinya suara Daiki berubah-ssu. Apa kita sebenarnya memang sudah mati?" Kise menatap Aomine keheranan. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri –yang kini sudah turun demamnya– menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh… jadi penyebabnya adalah sex."

Kise langsung memalingkan muka, menatap kearah datangnya suara.

"A….AKASHICCHI!" Kise syok begitu menyadari bahwa Akashi tengah berada di hadapannya, melipat kedua tangannya sambil memandang tajam ke arahnya. Melihat makhluk merah ajaib nan mengerikan itu ada didepannya, Kisepun segera duduk dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Aomine.

"Memalukan."

JLEBB! Kata-kata sang Emperor Eyes begitu tajam, setajam gunting keramat yang menusuk tepat di di jantung dua sejoli kita.

Tanpa ragu, Kise langsung menatap Aomine, sorot matanya menuntut banyak penjelasan. Seolah matanya berkata, "Kenapa ada Akashicchi?!Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" -dan di jawab "Akupun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya." -Kemudian matanya kembali bertanya, "Bukankan yang kau panggil itu Kurokicchi?" -dan dibalas, "Akupun tidak tahu kenapa malah jadi Akashi.", -kemudian ditanya lagi, "Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?", -dan dijawab, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti!" -lalu ditanya lagi, "Bagaiman..." –Ah...sudahlah, abaikan. Bahasa mata ini sangat melelahkan dan merepotkan untuk di baca.[?]

"Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dijalan, jadi sekalian aku mengajaknya kesini, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

"KU…KUROKOCCHI!" Kise terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, ketika mendapati bahwa Kuroko saat ini sudah ada didepannya.

"Berterima kasihlah kalian berdua kepada Tetsuya." Saran Akashi, yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut dengan perintah daripada saran.

"Te…terima kasih." Ucap Aomine dan Kise berbarengan sambil bergidik ngeri. Karena bagaimanapun juga aura Akashi sangatlah mengerikan, hitam, suram dan sangat mematikan. Mereka berdua tidak akan sanggup membantah mantan kapten Teiko bersurai merah ini. Karena, entah mengapa kata-katanya selalu terdengar benar dan mutlak untuk dipatuhi.

"Aku hanya heran, bagaimana bisa Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun berpacaran, padahal kemarin dilapangan kalian selalu bermusuhan dan mencoba saling menjatuhkan."

"I…itu…."

"Entahlah." Potong Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Daiki, jawablah dengan benar." Death glare menjadi latar belakang sang mantan kapten.

Glek! Aomine hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berharap Akashi tidak cepat-cepat mengeluarkan gunting merah sakti titisan para dewa, yang bertindak sesuka hati lompat kesana kemari, hilangkan semua musuh dimuka bumi ini. –Plakk!. Gomen, keasikan nyanyi kera sakti. [?]

"Ka… karena sejak awal aku mengaguminya-ssu. Jadi aku mengajaknya pacaran saja." Kise mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Aomine. Sambil melirik tajam kearah Aomine, seolah berkata, "Kau berhutang padaku. Kau yang mengajakku pacaran, bukan aku!"

"Hnnn…"

"Ke…kebetulan saat itu aku sedang tidak punya pacar, dan banyak wanita yang salah sangka padaku ketika kudekati. Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku berpacaran dengannya." Tambah Aomine, begitu mendengar nada ketidakyakinan dari Akashi.

"Lalu apa fungsi majalah Mai-Chan yang ku temukan dibawah kulkas ini, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine membatu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi datar begitu?!" Teriak Aomine dalam hati.

"Tetsu Brengsekkkkkkk!" Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati dan iapun mulai frustasi.

"I…itu…" Kise mencoba memecah keheningan, tapi iapun bingung bagaimana caranya membela pacarnya yang sudah salah dan tidak ada benarnya itu.

"Ryota, kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi kekasih Daiki. Lebih baik putuskan saja sekarang." Usul Akashi sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearah Aomine.

JLEEBB! Aomine yang sudah membatu terlihat semakin mirip batu dengan banyak pisau yang menancap dan diiringi semilir angin dingin beserta sebuah bunga kecil yang melewatinya. Syuuuu~~~ [?]

"Bagaimana pendapatku Ryota?" Lanjutnya.

"Etto… sebenarnya aku sudah memintanya putus semalam-ssu soalnya dia tidak pernah mau mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya secara terbuka didepan orang-orang-ssu" Kise cemberut, memajukan bibirnya dan membuatnya terlihat imut sekali di mata Aomine. Ingin rasanya ia mencium bibir tersebut sekali lagi...ahh...bukan sekali…berkali-kali lagi tepatnya

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi meninggalkannya?"

"Aku ingin, tapi Daiki curang."

"Daiki?"Akashi kembali menatap tajam.

"Ma..maksudku Aominecchi. Ya Aominecchi curang, begitu aku mau putus dia malah merayuku dan semuanya berakhir dengan adegan yang iya-iya hingga jam dua malam…hahahahaha…" Jelas Kise sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Jam dua malam…" Batin Akashi dan Kuroko dalam hati sambil ber-sweat drop kuadrat.

"Kapan aku merayumu hah?" Aomine melayangkan tatapan protes ke iris golden bright yang ada didekatnya. Ia tidak ingin dirinya dipermalukan didepan kedua tamunya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Semalam."

"Aku tidak merasa aku telah merayumu." Jawab Aomine lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak tersipu.

"Kalau Aomine-kun tidak merayu Kise-kun untuk tetap mau bersamanya, kenapa Kise-kun mau melakukannya sampai jam dua malam?"

"Eeh?" Kise mulai berfikir sejenak

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu berharga Ryouta. Kau dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki berotak mesum didekatmu itu untuk terus memenuhi hasratnya. Lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia." Akashi menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan.

"Hmm…benar juga…Hahaha… karena Akashicchi sudah menyarankan, kalau begitu aku minta putus sa-" Aomine segera menutup mulut Kise dengan panik.

"Akashi, jangan mengintimidasi Ryouta. Aku sangat menyukainya dan tak akan kubiarkan ia berhenti untuk menyukaiku."

"Hnn..." Akashi menatap Aomine tajam dan Aomine semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat ini, ia takut kalau Akashi memakai 'jurus kata absolutnya' pada Kise. Ia takut hubungan mereka akan benar-benar berakhir gara-gara dua makhluk didepannya.

"Seingatku, Aomine-kun tadi bilang, kalau Aomine-kun menerima Kise-kun sebagai pacar bukan karena Aomine-kun mencintai Kise-kun." Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Kise langsung melirik sendu kearah Aomine. Ia terlihat menyadari sesuatu yang penting selama ini namun terabaikan olehnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" Aomine mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi artinya sama saja bukan?"

"Ryota, jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk pemuda yang bahkan enggan mengakuimu sebagai pacarnya, sudah sangat jelas kalau dia hanya mengincar tubuhmu saja." Tambah Akashi sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah keduanya. Saat itupula Kise menunduk. Air matapun mulai membasahi tangan Aomine yang sedari tadi membekap mulut Kise. Aomine hanya diam, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, terlebih lagi di hadapan Akashi dan Kuroko saat ini.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, lebih baik kita segera pulang, sangat tidak baik mencampuri urusan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun." Kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

"Tetsuya, apa kau memerintahku?"

Suasana di kamar itupun semakin kacau.

"Aku tidak berani memerintah Akashi-kun, hanya saja, aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua." Jelas Kuroko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Kemudian Akashi dan Kuroko segera meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise, bergegas untuk segera pulang, mengingat saat ini sudah larut malam. Lagipula berdasarkan pertimbangan yang matang, merekapun tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apa-apa jika terus berada disana.

.

"Haahhhh" Aomine menghela nafas lega, begitu Akashi dan Kuroko telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Aomine melepaskan bekapan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengelus surai emas didekatnya. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Kise.

"Aku lelah… aku baru sadar tentang semuanya sekarang." Kata Kise yang tengah menunduk sambil menahan isaknya agar tidak terdengar oleh Aomine.

"Kau hanya mengincar tubuhku dan tidak pernah mencintaiku." Lanjut Kise.

"A…apa maksudmu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dan jangan bilang kalau kau sudah benar-benar terpengaruh oleh perkataan mereka berdua." Aomine menarik bahu Kise dan memposisikan diri mereka berdua agar saling berhadapan. Kemudian diangkatnya dagu Kise agar bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih dengan jelas. Memastikan apakah semua baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Kau bohong." Kise berkaca-kaca

Aomine langsung memeluk Kise, ia tidak sanggup melihat Kise menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah…aku juga memang mengincar tubuhmu."

"Tuh kan…" Kise langsung melepaskan pelukan Aomine dengan kasar dan hal itu membuat Aomine panik.

"Ta..tapi aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Uso."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau aku bohong aku tidak akan mencegahmu untuk meminta putus dariku. Buat apa aku menggodamu dan mengajakmu untuk melakukannya semalam, padahal jelas-jelas kita berdua sama-sama sedang lelah"

"Tentu saja kau melakukannya karena kau hanya mengincar tubuhku!"

"Masalahnya, selama ini kau akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanku setelah kita melakukannya beronde-ronde. Dan semalam aku melakukannya karna aku sangat mencintaimu"

Dalam sekejap wajah Kise langsung memerah, tapi entah mengapa rasa kesalnya masih saja belum hilang, apalagi jika mengingat kata-kata Kuroko dan Akashi.

"A..alasan! Bisa saja kan itu hanya formalitas saja supaya kau terlihat mencintaiku! Makan sana majalah Mai-chan brengsekmu itu!" Racau Kise

"Hei…kenapa malah membawa-bawa Mai-chan?" Aomine mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Karena kau selalu menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Semua orang tau, bahwa yang kau suka hanyalah Mai-chan dan wanita-wanita dengan dada besar seperti Momoicchi bukan orang seperti aku. Kau selalu membeli majalah sialan itu, memandangnya berkali-kali padahal sekalipun kau tidak pernah membeli majalah yang ada fotoku. Dasar Aominecchi brengsek!Bau dakian, jelek! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Kau hanya mencoba bertahan denganku supaya bisa melakukan sex denganku. Sudah, berkencan saja sana dengan wanita-wanita berdada besar yang kau sukai dan jangan memilih berkencan denganku lagi!"

"Cup" Aomine langsung membungkam bibir kise dengan bibirnya, ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar omelan Kise yang sudah tidak jelas arahnya. Ia menciumnya dengan paksa dan tentunya mendapatkan pemberontakan dari Kise. Tapi bagaimanapun tenaga Aomine lebih besar dari Kise, dan pastinya sudah bisa ditebak hasilnya. Ciuman tersebut di didominasi oleh Aomine berkat ulah liarnya yang menggigit bibir bawah Kise, menyebabkan Kise terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Dengan cekatan lidahnyapun segera menginvasi mulut mungil Kise, menggelitik dinding-dinding rongga mulut Kise, memilin lidah kise, hingga Kise hanya mampu menyembunyikan desahan tertahannya karena bagaimanapun kecapan Aomine tetap saja sangat memabukkan bagi Kise. Setelah dirasa sudah dapat mengendalikan Kise, Aomine langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Iris birunya mengunci iris madu dihadapannya.

"Dengar! Asal kau tau, aku selalu membeli semua majalah yang ada fotomu. Tidak hanya itu tapi aku juga membuat kliping dari artikel yang memuatmu dan semuanya kusimpan rapi di dalam koper yang kuncinya kusembunyikan di belakang lemari. Dan berkali-kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Bahwa kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Apa semua itu tidak cukup bagimu hah?!"

Kise terkesiap. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penjelasan Aomine. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena penjelasan tersebut.

"Daiki." Kise memecah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka.

"Apa?!"

"Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?"

"I..itu." Aomine mulai menyadari bahwa ia harusnya tidak memberitahukannya tentang masalah majalah tadi. Sumpah dia merasa malu untuk memandang Kise saat ini. Ia merasa dirinya kini lebih seperti Midorima telah yang bergelar tsundere akut sejak lahir.

"Kalau kau diam, berarti cintamu palsu."

"Apaa-apaan itu?! Cintaku sangat tulus kepadamu, dasar bodoh!" Aomine mulai darah tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu kepada mereka semua, kalau aku adalah milikmu." Kise memandang tajam dengan pandangan yang sangat menuntut.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Aomine menghela nafas panjang.

"Ryouta, saat ini aku masih belum siap. Aku masih belum bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku masih belum bisa melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki saat ini. Jadi bersabarlah dengan diriku." Jelas Aomine lirih

"Aku hanya ingin kau memproklamirkan hubungan kita, tapi kenapa kau malah memberikan penjelasan yang melantur kemana-mana?!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau adalah seorang model, aku tidak ingin merusak karirmu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu jadi cemoohan orang, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan dirimu karena keegoisan cinta kita. Kenapa hal penting seperti itu saja kau bahkan tidak mengerti hah?!"

Kise tersentak mendengar alasan Aomine, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau alasan Aomine selama ini untuk terus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka justru karena Aomine teramat mencintainya. Kise terharu, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya, dengan segera ia langsung memeluk erat Aomine.

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Aomine membalas pelukan Kise. Mengelus lembut surai emas Kise dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Daikicchi... hiks… maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata..hiks..hiks…maaf…maaf…" Kise menangis sesengggukan sambil terus memeluk erat pemuda tan tersayangnya.

"Sssttt…daijoubu…tidak apa-apa…sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku berjanji…hikss… Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu… Daikicchi." Jelas Kise sambil menangis bahagia.

"Akupun tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Ryouta." Jawab Aomine sambil menciumi rambut halus sang kekasih dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Daikicchi…"

Keduanyapun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Saling menatap iris dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Kemudian saling memejamkan mata, menutup semua pertengkaran dengan ciuman lembut yang berisi pesan cinta dan sayang, serta janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

**#FIN#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~Omake~~**

"Akashi-kun, apa tidak apa-apa bila kita meninggalkan mereka?" Kuroko terus berjalan disamping Akasi, menjauh dari apartemen Aomine yang tadi telah mereka kunjungi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka, lagipula kau yang mengajak pulang kan. Enn…setelah memanas-manasi Ryouta lebih tepatnya."

"Benar." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah Innocent-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka, Tetsuya?"

"Walaupun Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sifatnya bertolak belakang, menurutku mereka berdua sangat cocok."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Kalau Akashi-kun ingin mencari pacar, lebih baik carilah yang memiliki sifat berlawanan dengan Akashi-kun"

"Hah?" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung kuroko. Kurokopun ikut berhenti berjalan dan memandang iris heterechrome dihadapannya.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berfikir untuk menjadikanku pacar Akashi-kun, dengan berat hati aku menolak." Jawab Kuroko dengan pandangan yang datar dan Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

**#Behind the scene#**

Kali ini tamat beneran. Hnnnnnn sebenernya gak tamat-tamat amat sih, soalnya Mizuki lagi mu bikin beberapa cerita baru tapi masih ada sedikiiiiiiiittttttttttttt hubungannya sama pasangan kopi susu ini. Buat ShizukiArista dan Guest inilah jawaban pertanyaan anda. Tenang dee-mocchan, aku dari awal udah bikin semua plot cerita sampai selesai, tentunya dengan banyak perbaikan berdasarkan saran dari kalian semua, jadi akunya gak bisa buru-buru publish kesemuanya, karena harus disesuaikan lagi dan lagi berdasarkan masukan yang ada. Makannya **Review itu penting buat kelangsungan menulis para Author untuk memperbaiki kualitas tulisan Author**, soalnya pas aku baca ulang dari chapter awal, aku ngerasa banyak banget kekurangannya. Karena itu terimakasih Mizuki ucapkan kepada para reviewer dan silent reader who read this fanfic.

Sampe ketemu di cerita selanjutnya.

Ja. Ne

Ada saran, siapa pasangan selanjutnya dan rate apa sebaiknya?

Khukhukhukhukhu

*Smirk


End file.
